ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Four Arms (Classic)/Gallery
Official Artwork braços mega.jpg 2_-_Fourarms.jpg four arms pose.png B78037e4e95e2ba7164ce42f64922e79.PNG Ben_10_FourArms_design_by_Devilpig (1).jpg|Four Arms Design Prototipo_de_cuatrobrazos.jpg four arms os render.png InUAfourarms.png 16 year old omniverse four arms.PNG|16 year old four Arms Fourarms-wallpaper-1024x768.jpg 7FF55.png|16 year old Four Arms in Omniverse New pose of Four Arms.png New pose of Four Arms (2).png New pose of Four Arms (3).png FourArms Omniverse Art Work From Cartoon Network.png Four Arms official Artwork UA.png Scenes Ben 10 Four arms game over.png|Sumo Four Arms Fourarms Gwen2.png|Gwen 10 as Four Arms -16.jpg Four-arms-1-.jpg|After transformation 1.AndThenThereWere10.mkv0143.png|Four Arms in the Original Series opening Fourarms psp.jpg Four Arms vs mammoth.jpg|Four Arms vs Mutant Mammoth Ben 10 Four Arms.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 002.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 003.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 004.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 005.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Four Arms 001.png|"Kevin 11" Four Arms vs. Kevin 006.png|"Kevin 11" Ben 10 Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Ben 10 Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms and Max Tennyson.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 001.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 002.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 003.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 004.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 005.png|"Side Effects" Sick Four Arms 006.png|"Side Effects" Four Arms Logo 001.png Ben 10 Four Arms 004.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 005.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 007.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 008.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 009.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 010.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 011.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 006.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 012.png|"Framed" Ben 10 Four Arms 007.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 013.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 014.png|"Framed" Four Arms vs. Kevin 015.png|"Framed" Baton shocking.png Free punch.png Four error 001.png Fourarms Gwen.png Ben 10 Four Arms 008.png|"Grudge Match" Vilgax vs Four Arms.jpg Four Arms Max Gwen.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Ben 10 Four Arms 009.png|"Back With a Vengeance" Four Shocked.PNG|Sixsix vs Four Arms Animo smack.jpg Four Armed!.jpg Four Arms vs Animo.jpg Four Arms and Stinkfly.jpg Smashededed.jpg Animo fight.jpg Future Four Arms.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Stinkfly 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Four Arms vs. Future Dr. Animo.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms 002.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt.png|"Ben 10,000" Future Four Arms and Cannonbolt 001.png|"Ben 10,000" Ben_10_Young_Four_Arms.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_Gwen_Max.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_002.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_003.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_and_Max.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Young_Four_Arms_Gwen_Max_001.png|"Don't Drink the Water" Future Four Arms 003.png|"Ken 10" Devlin Levin vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 004.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 005.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms vs. Kevin 11,000 electricity.png|"Ken 10" Future Four Arms 006.png|"Ken 10" Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms 001.png|"Ken 10" Jump.PNG Grab em.PNG Oh.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-09-23-15h24m45s31.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-03-08h54m35s226.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h08m14s254.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h29m50s155.png vlcsnap-2012-10-03-09h06m43s73.png Fourarms Scene.jpg Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 2.PNG Four Arms vs Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Four Arms Vilgax Perfect Day 1.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 3.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 2.PNG Four Arms Perfect Day 1.PNG Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Fourarms UA.png fourarmsyo.png|Four Arms' return in Ultimate Alien RG(57).png|Four Arms in Reflected Glory RG(65).png|Four Arms in Reflected Glory fourmoon.JPG|In Moonstruck fourarms2yo.png|In Video Games fourarms3.png fourarms4.png|In Hero Time 51.jpg|Four Arms in Escape From Aggregor 200px-Cuatrobrazos Gwen y Kevin.PNG Fourarms.png 200px-Four Brazos.jpg 180px-Vl19h58m05s24.png Fourarms Smash Ssserpent.PNG Four Arms step error.png Four Arms step.png Fourarms 16 10.PNG Four Arms Map of Infinity.png Four Arms fights Forever Knights.png Four arms vs droidz.jpg Four Arms half way.jpg Armz.jpg Being strapped in.png Four_Arms_008.png|"Inspector 13" Four_Arms_009.png|"Inspector 13" Four.jpg|Four Arms in Couples Retreat Four Arms Gwen Kevin.png|"Couples Retreat" Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m12s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-03-13-01h34m31s119.png Not done talking to ya!.jpg Im mad.jpg Get out of my house!.jpg Four_Arms_004.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_005.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_006.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four_Arms_007.png|"Night of the Living Nightmare" Four arms begining.jpg Four Arms 001.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 002.png|"The Beginning of the End" Four Arms 003.png|"The Beginning of the End" Yeti toss.PNG Get out of hole.PNG Four tackle.PNG Kolar vs Four Arms.PNG Kolar vs Four Arms 2.PNG Four Arms Basic Training.PNG Four Arms UA 10.PNG Four Arms Moon Struck 2.JPG Four Arms Moon Struck.JPG Four Arms.JPG Four Arms Reflected 2.PNG Four Arms Reflected 1.PNG Four Arms Map 1.PNG Four Arms Forge 1.PNG Four Arms Begining 7.PNG Four Arms Begining 6.PNG Four Arms Begining 5.PNG Four Arms Begining 4.PNG Four Arms Begining 3.PNG Four Arms Begining 2.PNG Four Arms Begining 1.PNG Ben 10: Omniverse Fourarms omniverse.PNG 4arms omniverse.PNG Four Arms uprooting tree.png FOUR... Arms.. heheh.png FourArmed.PNG Four Arms OV 7.PNG Four Arms OV 6.PNG Four Arms OV 5.PNG Four Arms OV 4.PNG Four Arms OV 3.PNG Four Arms OV 2.PNG Four Arms OV 1.PNG FourarmserrorOV.png Fourarmserror1OV.png Blukic And Driba 7.png Blukic And Driba 6.png Blukic And Driba 5.png Blukic And Driba 3.png Blukic And Driba 1.png Tetramands.jpg Tetra4arms.jpg Ov foruarms debut.jpg Looma hugs 4arms.jpg Looma4arms.jpg Fourarms victory.jpg Fourarms punches again.jpg Fourarms lifts looma.jpg Fourarms holds loomas hand.jpg 4arms-tetra.jpg 4arms.jpg Gddimage.jpg Imacvbbge.jpg Imagvhge.jpg I do a better flip.jpg Dance party.jpg Elbow power.jpg Idcvbbnnnmage.jpg Second fail punch today.jpg Best picture ever.jpg Four arms of fury.jpg 11 year old Fourarms.png Four Arms fighting.png Four_Arms_OV_I.PNG Four_Arms_OV_II.PNG four arms.PNG Four Arms (17).png|Four Arms in Oh Mother Where Art Thou Four Arms (18).png|Four Arms on the phone with his mom Four Arms Calling.png|Calling 4arms.PNG 4rms.PNG Bust it 4rms.png TUHeist Ultimate Spidermonkey 2.png TUHeist Four Arms 1.png Graveyard.jpg AABL(43).png AABL(27).png AABL(24).png AABL(21).png Catfight(24).png Crossover Fourarms-is-ready-to-take-on-the-bad-guys.jpg Alpha-hates-Ben-600x291.jpg Klnjjbh.png 111.png HU Four Arms.png HU Four Arms 001.png HU Four Arms 002.png HU Four Arms's back.png Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens Cuatro Brazos con fondo rosa xD.png Screen shot 2012-01-12 at med-2.png BenDAA13.PNG BenDAA18.png BenDAA16.png BenDAA14.png DAA Four Arms.png DAA Four Arms 001.png DAA Four Arms 002.png DAA Four Arms 003.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator.png DAA Four Arms 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 001.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 002.png DAA Four Arms's strength.png DAA Four Arms 005.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 003.png DAA Four Arms 006.png DAA Four Arms 007.png DAA Four Arms 008.png BenDAA17.PNG DAA Four Arms 009.png DAA Four Arms 010.png DAA Four Arms 011.png DAA Four Arms 012.png DAA Four Arms 013.png DAA Four Arms 014.png DAA Four Arms 015.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 004.png DAA Four Arms vs. Retaliator 005.png DAA Four Arms 016.png DAA Four Arms 017.png Toys 4 arms toyjpg.jpg|Four Arms toy (original series) Fourarms ua.jpeg|Four Arms toy (ultimate alien) 253.jpg|Four Arms toy (center) Haywire4Arms01.jpg Omniverse Four Arms Figure.png|Four Arms toy (omniverse) fourarmsomniverse.jpg.pagespeed.ce.GMnRKnqW7W.jpg Juguete de Cuatrobrazos (2).png Juguete de Cuatrobrazos.png bomniverse_06.jpg|omniverse toy packing 497800_frarms_2.jpg|toy for omnitrix challenge tn1.jpg|All four arms toys plus Manny and Gorvan Four Arms omniverse toy.png Video Games Protector of Earth Fourarms nds.jpg Ben-10-Protector-of-Earth-igra.jpg Four Arms gameplay.png|Four Arms punching Four Arms boulder.png|Four Arms tossing a boulder Four speeding arms.png|Four Arms' speedin arms Four Arms gravelizer.png|Four Arms gravelizing Four Arms' garbage toss.png|Four Arms tossing an enemy Four Arms tombston punch.png|Four Arms punching an enemy through a stone Four Arms the big smack.png|The Big Smack!! Four Arms stone.png|Four Arms moving a rock Four Arms combo list.png|Four Arms combo list Cosmic Destruction Fourarms in ben 10 ultimate alien cosmic destruction.jpg|Four Arms Gameplay (cd) FourArms UA CD.png Galactic Racing SA6EG9-67.png Ben 10 galactic racing-1722301.jpg Fourarms galactic racing.jpg|Four Arms in Ben 10: Galactic Racing SA6EG9-68.png SA6EG9-70.png Omniverse Ben 10 Omniverse DS.PNG Other braços mad.jpg|MAD Four Arms Fourarms japanese.png Opening2.PNG Zzzben10roadtriprumble1.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble20.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble21.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Zzzben10roadtriprumble3.PNG|Road Trip Rumble Fourarms psychobos gif.gif Category:Galleries Category:Alien Galleries Category:Omnitrix Hero Galleries